


Lose You

by cadkitten



Category: DJ SiSeN, Echostream
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands trailed over the glass counter, fingertips dragging along the grime of over a decade worth of disuse. Sadness tinged his gaze, memories of another portion of his life pulling at the fringes of his mind. Lifting his fingers to his lips, he gently blew, watching as the particles rushed from his fingertips and floated through the air, each one separate and dancing wildly on their way toward the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulgarities](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vulgarities).



> **vulgarities** asked for drabbles, so I gave her one.  
>  Songs: Lose You by Pete Yorn

His hands trailed over the glass counter, fingertips dragging along the grime of over a decade worth of disuse. Sadness tinged his gaze, memories of another portion of his life pulling at the fringes of his mind. Lifting his fingers to his lips, he gently blew, watching as the particles rushed from his fingertips and floated through the air, each one separate and dancing wildly on their way toward the floor.

His eyelids slipped shut and a gentle sigh slipped from his mouth as he let his hand fall to his side. Images of a certain young man flitted through his head, the smile upon his face indescribably beautiful, just like the rest of him. Black faded into the images as more recent pictures tumbled in on top of the old. A face streaked with tears, lips moving in a silent plea that could never be fulfilled.

Turning, he opened his eyes and made his way down the short hallway and up the spiraling staircase. Stopping at the landing, he stood, looking down at a darkened spot on the wood flooring. Before him the faint outline of a ghost appeared, bound and weeping, lips sewn shut and bleeding. He reached out his hand, slipping it through the air as if through the hair of the man at his feet. "I loved you... I always loved you."  



End file.
